This disclosure relates to an image generating device, an image generating method, and an image generating program.
There is known a technology for displaying additional information in superimposition on a content. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 5465620, additional information is displayed in a display region determined depending on characteristics of the content.
When additional information is displayed in a region that a user rarely looks at, a new user experience may be created.